


Piece of the Puzzle

by pennyinthepool



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Based on Flash Forward, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyinthepool/pseuds/pennyinthepool
Summary: With a house & baby on the way, things sure have changed for Lara Jean & Peter since high school.Based on the flash forward dream sequence in the final movie, To All the Boys: Always and Forever
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Part 1

Lara Jean walked through the threshold of her new home with a blankets and two pillows slung under her arms. It was all she could hold with the bump protruding out of her stomach. After living in apartments as small as a her current bathroom for years to save money for a down payment, they finally had enough to purchase their dream house.

It was a two-story craftsman style house with a big yard on a street lots of young kids. When their realtor from Pleasantview Reality, Michelle Collins, “The one to _Call In_ when you need a home”, first showed them the house on a rainy afternoon about a month ago, she immediately knew it was their forever home. Her heart pang for the bright white trim that framed the house and the window stills that were just begging for flower boxes. The kitchen was the perfect size with a middle island straight out of her wildest dreams. She imagined all the cookies her and the kids would bake here one day.

The best part is that the house was less than an hour away from their families. Peter’s mom cried for an hour at the realization she’ be able to see her first grandchild almost every weekend. Peter & Lara Jean had been living and working in New York City since they got out of college. Peter’s firm was opening a new office and he was asked to run it. After long discussions about what it meant for both of them, mostly Lara Jean leaving her job at the publishing house that she loved, they decided it was the perfect time to set roots before their little one came into the world.

When they found out they were pregnant, almost 4 months ago, they both happily sobbed on the bathroom floor. The cool ceramic tile leaving marks all over their thighs. It was the longest 4 minutes of their entire life. They had only decided to start trying two weeks ago. Neither of them expected it to come so fast, but they were beyond excited. Family had always been the single most important thing to Lara Jean and Peter was dying to be a father.

He didn’t have the best experience with his own father growing up. He left them and quickly had children with his new wife. Peter thought he must have been so desperate to start a new life and leave him & his brother in the dust. But in recent years, they had started to build a relationship again. It started out slow, coming to some of his UVA lacrosse games and a meal every month or two. It was tough, but they were in a good space now. He had been at their wedding and even got along with his mom. Mr. Kavinsky was excited to be a grandpa. He sent them both emails weekly of new baby gadgts he found online. Even Everett & Clayton, Peter’s much younger step brothers, had a list of names for the baby.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” She heard Peter yell from up the stairs. She turned to him laughing. “I thought we said no carrying stuff?” He jogged over to her. His sweat stained white t shirt clung to his lacrosse toned chest and arms. Her pregnancy hormones couldn’t help but gawk at her man’s Adonis level physique.

“It’s blankets and a throw pillow.” She rose the pillow up to his face. 

“The doctor said no strenuous activity.” He took them from her and threw them to the corner.

“That’s not what you said last night.” She mumbled and smirked at him.

His face went red and he broke out into a fit of giggles. “We have to go back outside.”

“I think the movers said they are done with boxes.” She looked back at their double front door.

“No.” he shook his head and wiped his brow. “I gotta carry you through the threshold.”

“We did that when we closed on the house, Peter. Back when I didn’t have a freaking beach ball as a stomach.” She started to turn away from him, knowing he would not take no for an answer. She loved her husband and all his quirks, most of all his dedication to grand romantic gestures any chance he got.

“Lara Jean Song Covey Kavinsky!” he playfully pulled her back into him and threw his arms around her. He placed dozens of kisses up her neck and shoulders gleefully. “We gotta do it!” He let her go and she turned towards him and rolled her eyes in agreement. In one swift motion, he swung his arms under her knees and back and lifted LJ off the ground. She clasped her hands around his neck lovingly. She secretly loved that he made a big deal about everything.

“We, Peter & Lara Jean Kavinsky, do christen this house, ours!” His yells echoed through their still mostly unfurnished home as he walked her back and forth through the wide-open doorway.

She placed a quick peck on his red cheeks. “Now will you please put me down? I have to pee.” She smiled as he put her back on the solid wood floor.

“Have fun! Don’t fall in!” He poked at her as she walked away and he went back outside to help the movers.

* * *

When she came back into the main part of the house, the movers were starting to bring in the big pieces of furniture. Two movers were hoisting their headboard up the stairs when she arrived. It was starting to feel like their house with their stuff. She knew they would need to buy some new pieces, (They had never had an island to have barstools before.) but it was starting to fee like someone actually lived here.

She turned to see them handling her beloved dining table. The table was too long and had never really fit into any of their apartments, but Lara Jean was so enamored by it the moment she saw it that she would not live without it.

The first time she saw the beautiful pine table was at an estate sale her and Peter had gone to for Mrs. Kavinsky in upstate New York. They were jonesing to get out of the city and this was the perfect excuse to have a romantic fall weekend away. They walked into the house, set on picking up a chest of drawers. The deal was already made. They were supposed to be in and out and have an afternoon of apple picking & cider tasting. But then, she saw the table.

She fell in love with the warm tones and wood knots spread over the table. The table was in great condition but still looked used. She ran her fingers over some small knicks that would have turned others off, only made her love it more. When the person who owned the house came over and told her about the table’s history, it was not an option for it not to be in her life.

The table had been handmade by the owner’s great-grandfather for his daughter’s wedding. She was bedazzled by the intricately turned legs and loved that it had been in their family for over 60 years. She knew she would love the table and put it to good use. After a few minutes of convincing, Peter gave in. The table was hers.

The movers placed it perfectly under the linear chandelier that Peter had installed earlier this week. It fit perfectly. She felt like the table had room to breathe. It was no longer pushed up against the wall, too big to notice its brilliant details.

She walked up to it and slowly danced her fingers along its pattern. She knew this would end up being her favorite room.

* * *

“And done.” He took his hands away and got down from the step ladder. “How’s it looking my love?”

Lara Jean couldn’t help but smile looking up at their wedding photo. It was her most favorite day. The photo wasn’t one that they spent the hour between the ceremony & reception posing for. It was one from when they were walking down the aisle after they were officially pronounced husband and wife. You could see her sisters and friends in their coral bridesmaid dresses. Owen in his crisp white shirt and boutonniere that perfectly matched the coral of the bridesmaid dresses had his head leaned against Mrs. Kavinsky’s in pride for Peter. You could see her dad’s smiling but tear stained face beaming next to Trina in the background. It included everyone who made that day special in one photo. The moment she saw it, she knew she wanted it hung up in their home forever.

She put her hand on her bump and remembered how tiny and beautiful she felt in her wedding dress. She felt like a princess with the lacy sleeves and her tiny waist nipped in to accentuate the flouncy full skirt of her dreams. She loved the way her veil looked in the photo. The delicate veil, long and beautiful, had just enough shimmer in the fabric to shine in the sunshine of the spring day.

She looked down and rubbed her belly. “This is when Mommy & Daddy got married. It was the best day. Your daddy cried the whole time I was walking down the aisle and then used my hand to wipe his snotty nose.”

“Hey!” he said putting his arm around his wife. “I just hope you get my dance moves and not your mommy’s.”

“I am very fine with them having your motor skills in general.” She leaned her head against his chest. They stood silently for a moment. After a week of slowly putting their house together, it finally felt like theirs. “I love our house.” LJ said sincerely finally feeling at peace in their home.

“Me too. Thank you for giving me my world. I love you.” He kissed the top of her head making Lara Jean feel butterflies race down her body. “And you too.” He rubbed her belly lovingly.

* * *

It had been about a month since they settled into their new home. Walls were decorated, pillows fluffed, office had finally been organized. The once intimidatingly big house felt cozy and safe to Lara Jean, Peter & their growing baby.

Lara Jean was trying to outline her first novel. The biggest silver lining of moving away from New York was that Lara Jean would actually have time to write the novels she had dreamed up in her head. She had written longer stories before, especially in her college writing program. But this time she didn’t have a prompt or assignment. This time it was all on her. She had started about 5 ideas before deciding that none of them were quite good enough to devote the time to.

She couldn’t help but feel anxious. What if her writing couldn’t live up to the high standard she set for herself? If she quit her job to do this and couldn’t make it happen would she be a failure? She had to shake off her destructive thoughts. She needed a hobby to distract her brain so she could get focused.

After an extensive Google search, she decided the cheapest, most effective way to do this was a jigsaw puzzle. She ordered one a week ago, and it just arrived this morning.

She placed the box on the dining table she adored so much. Unfortunately, the table wasn’t getting the use she thought it would. Most nights, her and Peter would eat at the kitchen island, leaving the table to collect dust. The puzzle would at least give the table a purpose she yearned for.

She had decided to go big. A 1000-piece puzzle of pastel hot air balloons dancing in through the sky. The image had felt calming when she ordered it online. She was now realizing the massive amount of blue background would most definitely pose a real challenge.

She opened the box and spread out what felt like the never-ending stream of pieces. She felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of cardboard pieces. You never know how much a thousand of something is until it’s actually in front of you.

“Okay.” She said looking at the pieces blankly. “Turning you all the right way seems like a good start.” She sighed and began making more and more pieces visible. Each air balloon on the puzzle had a unique design, making every new morsel a treat to the eye. She had turned over what felt like 100 pieces when she needed to get up.

Their dining chairs were beautiful but not the most comfortable for a woman with an baby pushing on all of her lower organs. Mrs. Kavinsky warned her that Kavinskys made big babies, but she thought all mother in laws said that, but she was not joking. She already looked like she was 7 months pregnant, not 5.

She grabbed a throw pillow from her favorite comfy chair in the family room and slid it behind her as she sat back down, determined to make this puzzle her bitch. She put her sweeping movie soundtracks playlist over the speakers and got to work.

Peter came bounding through the garage door half an hour later. “LJ!” he yelled assuming she would be in the extra bedroom turned office typing away. He saw her at the table and smiled. “Puzzle came in?”

She looked up at him. Her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun and black rimmed glasses framed her face. “I thought this was supposed to be calming?” She held up a piece. “I haven’t even started. I’ve just been flipping pieces.”

“Want me to help?” He said taking off his tie and walking over to her. His brown leather work shoes clacking on the floor as he came closer. Lara Jean loved watching him go from Business Peter to Home Peter. It was like Clark Kent becoming Superman to her. Although she loved the suits and ties of Business Peter, the sweats and slightly too tight t shirts of Home Peter were where her heart belonged.

“No, go for your run. Just promise you’ll save me if I’m still sitting here when you get back.” She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. She knew he was able to be so calm and caring with her because he was getting his own stress out in his daily runs. Now that they lived in the suburbs, she didn’t even have to worry about a crazy man with a shiv chasing him. Maybe a stray dog, but he’d probably pet it, fall in love, and insist we adopt it. That was his way.

He gave her a quick peck and rubbed her shoulders. “Remember this is supposed to help your stress, not create more.” He skipped up the stairs to change into his workout clothes.

Lara Jean settled back into her chair and got back to work. She was trying to pull out the corner and border pieces, she had read that those were best to start with. She continued to flip and organize pieces. She was so in the zone that she didn’t even notice her husband leave.

She had flipped almost everything over when she heard the front door click open over an hour later. He took out his wireless headphones and watched her from the foyer. After a moment, she looked up at him. “What?” she blushed at her hot, sweaty husband whose eyes were transfixed on her.

“You know what your messy bun and glasses do to me.” He put his equipment down on the entry table and strides over to her, on a bit on a high from his run.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. “I got basically everything turned over and separated all the border. Is it weird that I’m proud of this?”

“Not weird at all,” he slid his arm around her waist and placing slow, passionate kisses on her shoulder, “I think it’s super sexy.”

“Peter!” she squealed, feeling his hot breath on her skin. He smelled like sweat and citrus. Lara Jean let out a long breath, instantly feeling calm in his embrace. “What is sexy about doing a puzzle?”

“I love it when you get all smart and nerdy on me.” He turned her towards him so she was face to face with him. “When you get super into something, your passion does something to me.” He traced his hands up her jaw and took his head in her hands. He guided his lips to hers, kissing her shamelessly and enthusiastically. 

Lara Jean couldn’t help but smile through the kiss. Even with her belly making her feel like an actual elephant, Peter made her feel so wanted. He ran his hands up and down her back. His fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps where ever he touched. Her hands twisted through his curls, making sure to scratch the nape of his neck just because she knew it drove him wild.

He stepped them closer to the table. Lara Jean butt was pressed against the ledge making her lean back, pushing her stomach up, making it almost impossible for Peter to reach her lips. He chuckled and placed his hands under her ass and lifted her into the air. “KAVINSKY!” she squealed. He hoisted her onto the table in one swift motion.

She bowed her head into his shoulder. He started at her forehead and kissed every part of her face until he finally reached her plump lips. His hands still on her ass, squeezed lovingly as his kisses became more feverish. She opened her legs to let him get closer to her. His pressed against her as he stepped closer. She felt her body on fire having him so close to him. Peter’s lips raced to her neck and she threw her head back and giggled. He made her feel like this was new again even they had been together for almost 10 years.

Lara Jean’s mind flashbacked to after they moved in together after being long distance in college. They lived in a shoe box apartment in the Upper West Side with the only sink in the bathroom and their roach roommates ran wild. After years of only seeing each other on weekends and school breaks, they were unable to keep their hands off of each other. Peter always joked they were just making up for missed time, but he made it clear that they were going to have sex on every one of their 400 square feet box in the sky. She loved feeling loved by him. He was attentive & knew exactly what to do with her body. How did she get so lucky to get to love him?

She felt his hands work up her shirt, rubbing his thumb along her sides. His hands cupped her breast, making her lips vibrated as he moaned into the kiss. Her heart beat increased rapidly. She felt her center begin to swell and felt like if he didn’t touch her soon that she would explode.

He broke the kiss and lead her back down onto the table. Lara Jean started laughing, being surrounded by puzzle pieces. Her bun diving head first into the pile of border pieces. “Oh no.” she put her hand over her face.

Peter, who was kissing down her body, glanced up confused. “I am trying to be sexy and you’re LAUGHING?” he joked.

“I just messed up this whole puzzle.” Her laugh was contagious and unstopping. “I put all this work in and just because you can’t keep your hands off me it’s gone.”

He brought his hands back to her butt and picked her up. “That’s it. To the bedroom!” he held her tightly running up the stairs to their marital bed. She shook her head to get any rouge pieces out of her thick black hair. LJ squealed and giggled as she looked back at the puzzle now strewn across their dining room. Any progress she had made was ruined, but she didn’t mind. This was the best distraction a girl could hope for.


	2. Part 2

Lara Jean smashed the keyboard as she came to another dead end in one of her endless ideas for stories. At this point, she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to write. Her heart was always set on romance. She grew up racing through her beloved bodice rippers & admiring the great romance writers like Jane Austen & Beverly Jenkins. But with her current frustration, a predictable by-the-book mystery felt like it was calling her name.

She was in her writing office. The walls painted a dove grey with teal floral painting Kitty had created on the wall. A white & black polka dot rug grounded her white lacquer desk pushed flush to the wall. Her baby pink padded office chair hugged her body like a warm hug. She displayed her array of novels in her art deco inspired book shelf next to the window. The deep grey wooden day bed took up the other half of the smallest bedroom.

She felt the baby kick and pushed herself away from her working space. She let out a deep breath and rubbed her bump. This baby had been going wild all day. “What has got you in such a tizzy today, little one?” She smiled. “Can you keep your happy feet calm for a bit. It would really help your Momma out.” She began humming a sweet lullaby that her mom used to sing to her as a kid. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

She had been thinking about her mom a lot lately. She wished she was here to calm her down and tell her everything would be okay. Your mom was supposed to be the one who’d walk you through all thing’s pregnancy. In her call with her dad earlier in the week, he told her how her mom craved copious amounts of melon and peanut butter when she was pregnant with Margo & LJ, an odd combination she seriously considered giving a try. Lara Jean just wanted anything and everything salty. Chips, pretzels, salted caramel, you name it. If it was bad for you and contained more than your daily recommendation of sodium, she’d want it.

She pulled back to her desk and tried to start writing again. Peter popped his head in sweetly. “How’d my favorite author doing?”

She looked up at his sweet face and pouted. “I am starting to think I need to get a bad book or two out of my system before I can write my magnum opus, or even anything half good.”

“Nonsense.” He walked into the room and messaged her shoulders. She leaned back into him. “And if you let me read anything you’ve been writing, I would be happy to prove it to you.” He kissed the top of her head trying to sneak a peek.

“I told you, no reading until it’s an idea I actually like. I can’t have you thinking I’m bad at the thing I have dedicated my life to.”

“I don’t think that’s even possible when my most prized possession is still the love letter you wrote me in the 7th grade.” He leaned down and rested his chin on top of her head.

“I still can’t believe you framed it.” She rolled her eyes and kisses his jaw.

“I wasn’t going to risk getting anything on it. Plus, I have it on my desk and get to see it every day at work. And I secretly get a kick out if it when people at the office ask what it is. I love getting to gush about my super talented wife.”

“You’re soppier than you let people see, Kavinsky.”

“Well your soppy ass husband made you an exceptionally delicious dinner that is waiting downstairs for you.”

“You did?” her eyes sparkled as she looked up at the love of her life.

“I did.” He kissed her forehead. “And I even set the table with the fancy china.”

“What did I do to deserve the _fancy china_?” She started to get up from her seat.

“Be so beautiful that I can’t take it.” He gently spun her towards him. Peter’s faded green t shirt was stained from cooking but still made his eyes pop. He leaned in gently and kissed her. Hi hand laid on her thigh and gave it two light squeezes. It had become his special way of saying he loved her.

Lara Jean couldn’t help herself & rubbed his muscular arms. “Let’s eat.” He helped her to her feet and lead her down the stair with his hand rested gently on her back.

She swooned as she saw the lite candles and the beautiful flower arrangement on the table as she took the final step. “This is beautiful.”

“Just wait until you try the food.” He took her hand and led her to the head of the table.

She glanced down at the table. The half-done puzzle sat untouched taking up the other half of the long dining table. She smiled at the notion of Peter setting up the table gingerly not to mess with any of the ultra-slow progress she had been making.

She sat down and held his hand. “Thank you for doing this.”

Peter brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. “How did I get so lucky?”

* * *

“There we go.” She connected two puzzle pieces feeling vindicated that she finally found the pieces partner after 20 minutes of searching.

The puzzle was about fifty percent complete. She had made a habit of working on the puzzle while Peter was on his run. Tonight, she was back at the table after dinner. Peter had gone up to shower and LJ became determined to finish a cluster of a balloons.

She had begun to understand why it was soothing. The volt of serotonin when she found connecting pieces felt like what she imagined someone who did sports felt when they scored a goal.

Peter bounded down the stairs, his hair was still wet from the shower. He winked at her as he launched himself onto the couch with a huff. They picked their crème colored sofa after Peter almost fell asleep on it in the store. “It’s the perfect couch for napping.” He insisted.

“Baby!” he yelled from the couch. He was laying down so Lara Jean couldn’t even see his face.

“Yes, my love?” she turned her head and leaned on her hand.

“Come hang out with me.” She watched his hands motion to come to her.

“I’m just trying to finish this part.” She tried to resist smiling at his longing for her.

“We can watch a movie and cuddle.” He lifted his head just high enough for her to see him. His damp curls still clinging to his forehead. It made him look like a boy again, like how she met him all those years ago. His face so plump and innocent. She felt her heart skip a beat. “PLEASE!” he begged. She giggled and he continued. “Pretty please with powdered sugar on top! I just want to cuddle and get handsy with my hot wife.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

She couldn’t resist the Kavinsky charm. She got out of her chair and mozied over to the couch. He put out his arms for her. “Come to me baby.” He pouted at her.

She settled into the couch and his arms wrapped around her boobs. ”Hmmm, my favorite.” He nuzzled his face into her hair. Her baby bump had gotten so big, Peter could barely hit his arms around her waist, not that he minded getting to feel her up any chance he got. “What do we wanna watch? You choose.”

“Something we’ve already watched.” She faced towards her husband. He scrunched his face confused. “I’m going to miss the plot if we plan to make out the whole time.” She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“God, I love you.” His smile spread across his face as he continued to kiss his beloved wife.

* * *

He spread the first roller of paint on the wall. “No going back now.” Peter looked back at his wife, dawned in her fanciest overalls. She had a brush in her own hand but Peter insisted on taking the first swipe. After weeks of putting it off, they finally were putting the nursery together.

“It’s perfect.” Lara Jean smiled. Peter had insisted on painting nursery blue, his favorite color. He knew LJ would take over all other aspects of decoration so all he asked for was one thing. He insisted on blue. He said his room was always blue growing up and he wanted the same for his child.

In bed the other night, they talked about how they wanted the nursery to feel like it was among the clouds with soft fluffy fabrics. Lara Jean thought she would want to feel serine in the nursery if she would be spending most of her days in there.

The crib, glider chair & other furniture they had ordered for the nursery were still in pieces in flat pack boxes. Lara Jean had spent hours online researching & ordering the perfect bedroom set for their babe.

“I got an updated name list from Everett & Clayton this morning from my dad.” Peter joked as the wall began to emit a powder blue color.

“Go on.” Lara Jean watched his back pulsed as he handled the roller.

“The highlights include Dragonslayer, Tiberius Rex, and Pearl.”

“Dragonslayer Kavinsky actually has a nice ring to it.” She smirked and dipped her brush into the paint.

“But what would they go by? Dragon? Slayer? The possibilities are endless.” He watched Lara Jean slowly and methodically paint the bit of wall under the window.

“We have to add our special message in the paint before it’s too late.”

“What are you even talking about?” She looked up at him, knowing she was about to take part in one of his schemes.

He grabbed the brush from her hand tapped the handle to his chin. She looked on as he painted LJ + PK on the wall. He looked back and smirked before he used his entire body to put a heart around their initials. “Perfect.” He cheesed hard and ran back to his wife. “Now whenever were in here playing or trying to get our little monster to go the hell to sleep, we’ll know it was painted with love.”

Lara Jean wanted to roll her eyes at his corny gesture but ended up breaking out in tears. She wasn’t sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or the wildly romantic gesture, but she instantly became a puddle. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

They sat close, chair pushed together as they worked on the puzzle together. “Have we officially become 80-year-old grandmas with this puzzle?” Lara Jean asked scouring through the remaining border pieces.

“You’ve always had the interest of a grandma.” He kissed the side of her head.

“But has living in this house made us boring? Like we never go out. Remember all the bars we’d go to in New York?”

“You want to go to a bar?” Peter looked back and forth between her face and baby bump.

“Well…no.” she thought for a moment. “But a glass of wine sounds magical right now.” She drifted off.

He got up and went into the kitchen. “Where are you going?” she said with a pout.

He came back moments later half a glass of red wine. He placed it in front of her smugly.

“You’re awful.” She sighed. 

“Sniff it. In our wine tasting class on our honeymoon in Italy, they said 40% of the wine drinking experience is the smell.” He smiled at her. “It’s the least I could do.”

He turned his attention back to the puzzle as LJ shyly took in the smell of the full-bodied red wine. Peter was right, even without drinking it, she felt calmer as she took in the aroma. How did he know everything? She was amazed no one else could see just how intelligent he was. He was always the star athlete & the most popular boy in school, but no one focused on his near perfect GPA all through high school. It was his secret power. Lara Jean thought it was so sexy.

Peter reached across her suddenly with a look on his face like he just had a breakthrough. “This goes here….and this goes with that one…and switch this with this and… BORDER DONE!” He threw his hands up in celebration.

“PETER!” She gawked in excitement. “We’ve been working on the fucking border for a month now. Hell yes!” She hugged his middle.

“This is the most excited I’ve been all week.” He leaned back in the chair and brought her closer to him. “I feel like we need to celebrate.” Peter announced.

“I have some cookies on the counter?” she suggested. “That’ll do.” He hopped up, ran to the kitchen and came back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies LJ had baked yesterday afternoon. He held a cookie up to her lips and let her take the first bite.

She sat with her husband in complete bliss for a moment before coming up with an idea. “Husband?”

“Yes, my love.” He took another bite of the cookie.

“Can you drink that wine?” she asked. Peter had generously stopped drinking as soon as Lara Jean learned she couldn’t. The bottles of wine and champagne that everyone brought over as housewarming gifts sat untouched in their fridge.

“I told you I wouldn’t drink while you can’t. It’s in our Pregnancy Contract.” He smiled. Since they had started out dating with a contract, Peter always found a way to incorporate them into every milestone in their life.

Their Pregnancy Contract included playing the baby Oasis so they would have exceptional music taste (Peter’s contribution) and that Peter was required to run to the store for pregnancy cravings with no judgement (Lara Jean insisted). They both agreed only one baby related photo a month and that the baby’s first movie would be The Lion King so Peter could “Simba” their newborn.

“I want you to drink it so I can taste it on your lips later. All the flavor, none of the alcohol.”

“So, does this mean you’ll make out with me later?” He picked up the glass and took a deep sip.

“Only if you play your cards right, Kaminsky.” She smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before leaning back into his chest as they sat at the table in front of the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed that you're all really liking this!   
> Thank you for all your supportive comments. It makes a girl feel so lovely!   
> xx


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Peter sat up in bed when Lara Jean came into their room from the bathroom. He was scrolling on his phone as LJ pulled her hair up into a messy bun for bed. Her belly was on display through the pale-yellow pajama set she was wearing with fuzzy warm socks on her feet. Her body temperature was having a hard time deciding what it where it wanted to be in the last few weeks. One minute she was boiling hot, the next freezing cold. She couldn’t wait for it to be over.

She watched her husband look intensely at whatever he was reading. “Reading anything good?” she asked spreading moisturizer up her hands and arms.

“Not actually reading. Can’t concentrate.” He looked up and scrunched his face.

She cocked her head to the side. “What’s happening in that beautiful, perfect head of yours?”

“What if I’m not a good dad? I didn’t have the best example growing up and what if I end up just like him?” He let out quickly, like it had been taking over his mind for a while. He looked at his wife defeated, like he was letting her down.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” She rushed to his side. “Where did this come from?” She placed her hand on the side of his head to comfort him. All of the ridges and valleys of his face disappeared and became soft when he got in his head like this.

“I mean what if I end just like him.”

“It would never happen.” Lara Jean assured him. She caught his gaze and looked him straight in the eyes to know how confident she was he would never leave.

“I don’t think my mom or dad ever thought that either.” He bit the side of his cheek.

She shook her head at him. “That may be true. But that is not you.” She pet the top of his head while the other held his eyes to her. “You would never leave your family. You are the most loving man in the world. And it’s not because he left, but in spite of him leaving.” 

He sighed and shook his head. He knew she was right, but it was hard to believe that history wouldn’t repeat itself.

“If you want, we can have everyone over this weekend. Both our families are in such different places now. Especially your dad. I think it will be good for you to talk with him about this. I think he’ll say the same thing that I’m telling you now.” She placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

“Okay.” He said wearily.

Lara Jean brought her forehead to his. “You’re going to be so obsessed with our little one, Peter. You and I both know that they are going to adore you right back.” A cheesy grin spread across her face. “Plus, I know you are never going to leave. You’re not going to leave because at our wedding, we promised to choose each other and our family every day. And you, Mr. Kavinsky, do not break your promises.” She giggled as she placed her lips on his forehead until she felt his breath go back to normal.

* * *

Both of their families ascended to Peter & Lara Jean’s backyard on a cool late summer night. The flicker of the giant citronella candle kept the mosquitos away as a Hall & Oats song play over the outdoor speaker. It felt like it belonged on the cover of a vintage magazine profiling the All American family.

It was the first time they had all been together since the wedding two years ago. Kitty and Owen were playing keep away with Peter’s much younger step brothers in the shade of the oak tree that stretched across their backyard. Margo, Trina & both Mrs. Kavinskys were in a heated debate about the latest documentary series on HBO. Dr. Covey, Mr. Kavinsky & Peter were manning the flames of the grill, cooking burgers and hot dogs for the group.

Lara Jean brought a plate of homemade buns to the table. She was so excited to have everyone at her home. Family gatherings where why they wanted to buy a house in the first place.

“You made those yourself?” Trina asked in wonderment.

“Yeah. I know store bought are easier but I needed some kneading time.”

“Are you okay? How are you holding up? I know this time can be especially stressful.” She patted the seat beside her.

“Mostly good.” She sat down next to her step-mom. “Just… sometimes I feel like all I am is pregnant. I know bringing life to the world is a job in itself, but I’m just not feeling connected to what I want to do, like I haven’t been able to write anything for weeks and I’m starting to get worried. I don’t even know if that makes any sense. But I just can’t wait for this baby to come out.” She sighed, trying to not get emotional.

“Well you’ve been through so much change lately. You being pregnant is kind of your only constant. Well that and Peter”

“I guess I never thought about it that way.” She smiled back at her step mom. Lara Jean wished Trina came into her life earlier. Not only did she make her dad a better version of himself, but she had become a great confidant to her and her sisters. She gave the best advice with no judgement and had a story for everything.

Trina pulled Lara Jean for a side hug. “You got this, soon to be momma. And you know you can always call me for a pep talk. No matter the time of day, I’ll run over whenever you need me.”

At that moment, her husband came to the table with a large plate of grilled meats and hollered, “MEATS UP!”

The rest of their blended family came rushing to the table. The chorus of Coveys and Kavinskys picking out what they wanted brought so much joy to Lara Jean’s heart. These were the people who meaned the most to her. These were the people who loved her. These were the people who would love her baby.

Lara Jean laid her hand on her bump and smiled convinced her baby would be the most loved kid in the world.

* * *

Peter’s dad sat in a lawn chair watching his young sons race back and forth across the lawn. Peter plopped down on the grass next to him. Immediately creating a wet spot on the butt of his cuffed jeans. Mr. Kavinsky smiled down at his oldest son. “This place is really something son.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He smiled back knowing he was needing to have that uncomfortable conversation. He looked out at his young brothers, play fighting with each other to see who could reach the big oak tree first. “I hate to put this on you because I know we’ve kinda talked about it before, but why did you leave in the first place?”

His dad turned to him with a heavy look on his face. “You’re in your head, huh?” He tried to crack a smile before beginning. “Well, your mom and I were having problems for a while before we divorced. It wasn’t just one day I got up and never came up. We got married young, like right out of high school young. We were both kids who just kinda felt it was what we were supposed to do since neither of us were going to college. It seemed like the logical path.“ He looked to his son to see his reaction. Peter was picking at the grass below his hands.

“I never had an example of how people fight. My parents didn’t fight. My dad just yelled and we had to do what he said. It’s not an excuse. I should have learned what not to do from them, but I didn’t. Your mom and I never had to go through anything hard until it got super hard. And I think I was scared and thought the best thing I could do for everyone was leave. It wasn’t but it made the most sense at the time. Thankfully, I think you’ve learned from me to not run and how to stay.” He took a deep breath.

“I did.” Peter shook his head.

“The biggest regret of my life is doing what I did to you boys and your mom. I know I have apologized a million times and will probably spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.”

“Thanks Dad.” He let his shoulders drop, feeling a bit better about his situation. When he was a kid, he used to be told by anyone who would listen that he was so much like his dad. Once his dad left, he resented it more than almost anything else. But, he has seen how much his Dad has grown. He saw how he had tried to become better. He got to see his dad for his faults and his triumphs. He got to see his Dad as a human.

He knew in that moment, things would be different for him. He and Lara Jean had been through it all together. Fake dating, a love triangle, long distance for years. They knew how to fight for each other. They knew how to fight for their relationship. They would make it through. They would be fine.

* * *

She found herself back at the table, flipping a single puzzle piece between her fingers. She could barely concentrate on anything for more than 10 minutes at this point. At more than 7 months pregnant, the steady stream of hormones clouded her mind, making her eternally anxious. She tried to do everything to fight her nerves. Her doctor recommended sticking to a routine. So every day she got up, went for a walk, wrote until 2, then baked or worked on the never ending puzzle. 

Today she got dressed in a flowy skirt and crop top, a change from her usual leggings & oversized t shirt that she’d been living in. She did her hair, big curls like a Victoria Secret’s model. Lara Jean even put on make-up. It was mostly concealer & lip gloss but it was more than she had put on in months. Something in her tried to imagine that being dressed up would make her more focused, but as hard as she tried, it wasn’t working.

She found herself spending all her free time fluffing the recently completed nursery. She would run her hands across the soft blankets and toys, worrying if her yet to be born baby would like it. She’d adjust everything just so, fully knowing that she would just readjust everything the next day.

Earlier this week, Peter had begged her to lay off the baking so he could finish all the treats she had made the week before. He loved her baking but could only eat so much since he wasn’t working out 3 hours a day like he did during lacrosse season. So Lara Jean found herself sitting at the table and blankly staring at the table.

Peter was reading in the family room late on a Sunday afternoon. He was immersed in novel Lara Jean had recommended. His brow furrowed as he paced through the pages. She couldn’t help but watch and love his small expressions. He always said he was most into her when she was passionate about something, and she felt the same way about him. She admired how he embraced things to the fullest, especially if it was a way to connect with her. He started plundering her bookshelves at the end of high school. He would make a point to read LJ’s favorites so he knew how she was feeling. Only her sweet boy would do so much to connect with her.

“Ow.” Her hand rushed to her belly. “I swear this baby is going to be a swimmer. They haven’t stopped kicking today.”

Peter looked up from his book and smiled. “They can a multi-sport athlete. Swimming and lacrosse. Good cross training.”

“I’ll become the carpool queen with all those practices. I guess I should start looking into a minivan, huh.” She took a deep breath trying to calm the baby and herself down. Suddenly the idea of a minivan made it all feel real. She wanted to be the best mom. She wanted to be there for everything since she didn’t get to have that relationship with her mom. She could help feeling bad she felt that way. Her dad did everything in his power to be both a mom and a dad, but he could do so much while he still had to support his family of 3 young girls. Her mind kept racing back to the same thought. Would she ever be more than a mom? And even if it was, would she ever feel fulfilled by that?

Peter got up from his seat and went over to his wife. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her back. “Our baby can be an athlete or a painter or dancer or an astronaut for all I care. As long as they are a good person, I think we’ll be fine.”

Lara Jean felt her eyes begin to tear. She sniffled hard. Peter pulled her chair out so he could face his wife and squatted to her level. “Are you okay? What’s happening? Why are you crying?” He brushed a tear from her cheek.

“I’m never going to finish this fucking puzzle.”

Peter shook his head, knowing that would never get her this level of upset. “Yes, you will. You never don’t complete something you start. Almost to a fault. You don’t give up anything, even when you probably should. It’s the Covey way.” He tried to comfort her.

“But if I can’t even finish this stupid puzzle, how am I supposed to be a good mom? I’m going to have no direction and I’m not going to be able to help them do their homework or anything if I can’t connect these freaking puzzle pieces. I’m so dumb.”

Peter tried to stifle his laughter but couldn’t help it. “Oh baby.” He kissed her quickly. “You’re ability to jump to conclusions is sending me. You are going to be the best mom.”

“It’s stupid that I’m crying. I’m so fucking stupid. How can you say that? How do you know?” He shook her head, eyes still dusted with tears.

He just stared at her for a moment. She could see his mind racing for what to say next. “Lara Jean, you are not stupid. You are the smartest person I know and if I need to remind you of that every day, I am happy to do so. Do you see how much progress you have made on this puzzle?” He motioned to the table. “You’ve done all of this in your spare time. SPARE TIME.”

“But--” she began to let out but Peter continued.

“No buts.” He smiled. “You are the most intelligent person I know. And not just in the academic, school way. In the life way. We’ll both teach our kids to be kind, and creative, and determined. You can teach them how to read and bake cookies and use their imagination. I’ll handle to math, science and sports duty because I know you hate it.” He kissed the remaining tears off her cheek. “Haven’t you learned by now that as long as we are doing it together, we can do anything.”

She sniffled again. Her anxiety was subsiding in his warm presence. “Are you sure I won’t fuck them up?”

“If anyone would fuck them up, it’s me Covey. I’m the one who had the Daddy issues, remember?” He rubbed her cheeks. “Our kid will be perfect & happy because they’ll have us and we’ll love them so much.”

“Promise?” She smiled shyly.

“We will love the crap out of them.” Peter smiled and licked his lips. “And I know a way to silence that brain of yours.” He looked her up and down.

“What did you have in mind?” she cocked her head knowing exactly what his cheeky smile was referring to. He liked to take control and she was happy to let him do whatever he wanted with her.

He leaned into kiss her with his hands on either side of her face. He bit at her bottom lip for entrance and leaned her further back into the dining chair. His lips were hungry for her and tasted like mango he had eaten for lunch. He was hovering above her, his body heat causing sweat to form on the back of her knees. 

His hands worked their way down her body as he pulled her forward and kiss her more ravenously. His hands traced up legs, his lips finally broke from hers and made work of her neck and décolletage. Her hands scratched through his curls while his hands moved further and further up, eliciting an almost guttural moan from Lara Jean’s lips. Peter’s eyes rolled back with a single sound.

He dropped to his knees and looked up at her for consent. Lara Jean’s head was rolling back when she caught of glance of his yearning face saturated in the golden light from the setting sun. Her legs parted more, begging for him. “Peter” escaped her lips in a whispered moan. He kissed up and down her thigh. Lara Jean not even caring that she hadn’t shaved her legs in months.

She felt his heavy breath on her center. “Ugh.” She felt like she was on fire and would explode without him even having to touch her.

Peter kissed her upper thigh, pushing his cheek into her throbbing wetness. “God, I love you.” He flicked his nose up through her wetness before placing kissing it softly.

Her hands spread out and one gripped tightly on the table. Her fingers curled over the edge pushing puzzle pieces back with every twitch of pleasure. Her hips irked forward as she was beginning to lose control of her body.

Peter gripped her thighs tightly, knowing she was about to break. He wanted to give her all the pleasure she could handle. Her body was going through so much, he just wanted her to have a moment of Zen.

She collapsed back in the chair as her body let go. She huffed trying to regain her breath. “Peter.” She motioned for him to meet her lips. He did, planting a sloppy kiss on her breathless lips. “I love you.” She watched his smiling face radiate light and unwavering love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This domestic cuteness has been so lovely to write!  
> Thank you for all your comments, kudos & support on this one!   
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the feedback on my stories!  
> I wrote this 4-Part short story while coming up with bigger ideas. Hope this holds you over & makes you smile! xx


End file.
